ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Superman (2012 film)
Superman is an American superhero film based on the 1978 Donnerverse of the same name, set within the DC Cinematic Universe. From The film is directed by Richard Linklater, who also reprises the role of Superman/Clark Kent, with a screenplay written by Geoff Johns and David Ayer, and stars an ensemble cast. Plot On the planet Krypton, using evidence provided to the Council by scientist Jor-El, the attempted insurrectionists General Zod, Ursa, and Non are sentenced to the Phantom Zone. For this, Zod swears revenge on Jor-El and his family. Jor-El, despite his eminence, is unable to convince the Council that Krypton will soon be destroyed when its red supergiant sun goes supernova. To save his infant son, Kal-El, Jor-El launches him in a spaceship to Earth, a planet with a suitable atmosphere where his dense molecular structure will give him superhuman powers. Shortly after the launch, Krypton's sun explodes, destroying the planet. The ship crash lands on Earth near Smallville, Kansas. Kal-El, who is now three years old, is found by Jonathan and Martha Kent, who are astonished when he lifts their truck. They take him to their farm and raise him as their own, naming him Clark after Martha's maiden name. At 18, soon after Jonathan's death from a heart attack, Clark hears a psychic "call" and discovers a glowing crystal in the remains of his spacecraft. It compels him to travel to the Arctic, where it builds the Fortress of Solitude. Inside, a hologram of Jor-El explains Clark's origins, and after 12 further years of educating him on his powers and responsibilities, he leaves the Fortress wearing a blue and red suit with the House of El family crest on his chest and becomes a reporter at the Daily Planet in Metropolis. He meets and develops an unrequited romantic attraction to coworker Lois Lane. Lois becomes involved in a helicopter accident where conventional means of rescue are impossible, requiring Clark to use his powers in public for the first time to save her, and goes on to thwart a jewel thief attempting to scale the Solow Building using suction cups, captures robbers fleeing police through the Fulton Market by depositing their cabin cruiser on Wall Street, rescues a girl's cat from a tree in Brooklyn Heights, and saves Air Force One after a lightning strike destroys the port outboard engine, making the "caped wonder" an instant celebrity. He visits Lois at her house the next night and takes her for a flight over the city, allowing her to interview him for an article in which she names him "Superman". Meanwhile, criminal genius Lex Luthor learns of a joint U.S. Army and U.S. Navy missile test. Luthor buys up hundreds of acres of worthless desert land and reprograms one of the missiles to detonate in the San Andreas Fault, sinking California and leaving Lex's desert as the new West Coast. Knowing Superman could stop his plan, Lex lures him to an underground lair, reveals his plan and exposes him to Kryptonite. As Superman weakens, Lex further taunts him by revealing that one of the missiles is headed in the opposite direction, due east towards Hackensack, New Jersey. Eve Teschmacher, Lex's accomplice, is horrified because her mother lives in Hackensack, but Lex does not care and leaves Superman to a slow death. Knowing his reputation for keeping his word, Teschmacher rescues Superman on the condition he will deal with the New Jersey missile first. After Superman diverts the eastbound missile into outer space, the other one explodes near the San Andreas Fault. Superman mitigates the effects of the explosion, getting rid of the fallout and shoring up the crumbling Earth, but the aftershocks damage the Golden Gate Bridge and cause the Hollywood Sign and the Hoover Dam to collapse, endangering lives. While Superman is busy saving others, Lois's car ends up falling into a crevice that opens from one of the aftershocks. It fills with dirt and debris and she suffocates. Angered at being unable to save her, Superman defies Jor-El's earlier warning not to manipulate human history, preferring to heed Jonathan's advice that he must be here for "a reason". He accelerates around Earth, rewinding time, to save Lois. After bringing Lex and Otis to prison, he flies into the sunrise for further adventures. Cast * Henry Cavill as Superman/Clark Kent * Russell Crowe as Jor-El * Jesse Eisenberg as Lex Luthor * Sean Faris as Otis * Laurence Fishburne as Perry White * Kevin Costner as Jonathan Kent * Amy Adams as Lois Lane * Haley Bennett as Eve Teschmacher * TBA as Vond-Ah * Michael Shannon as General Zod * Diane Lane as Martha Kent * Ayelet Zurer as Lara * Chris Colfer as Jimmy Olsen * TBA as Ursa